(DaeJae) HOLD
by lonelypetals
Summary: Youngjae masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Daehyun senang sekali memengang tangannya ketika Ia tidur. Drabble singkat dengan gula-gula. B.A.P DaeJae Fanfiction.


Author : Chronosch

Tittle : HOLD

Cast :

– Jung Daehyun

– Yoo Young Jae

Genre : Romance

Warning : Boy Love Story, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Youngjae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Daehyun sedang merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka di Tokyo dan kini sedang berada di hotel untuk istirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Korea keesokan harinya. Daehyun sudah selesai mandi sejak tadi, tapi dia tidak juga memejamkan matanya walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Youngjae khawatir karena kekasihnya itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat (juga keadaan hatinya sedang tidak enak).

"Dae?"

Suara lembut dari pemuda berpipi tembam itu menyadarkan Daehyun yang sedang asik dalam lamunannya. Lantas dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya, menunggu Youngjae untuk datang dan duduk menemaninya.

"Kemarilah, Jae," ujarnya lirih. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk tidak kunjung memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya sedang sangat kacau sekarang.

Mendengar kata kekasihnya, Youngjae segera menghampiri pemuda berbibir tebal itu. Dia ikut duduk di atas kasur. Rambut hitamnya masih basah dan handuk hotel itu masih menggantung di lehernya. Hal itu membuat Daehyun tergoda memang, tapi dia tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang karena tahu Youngjae sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau masih memikirkan masalah jadwal musikalmu?" tanya Youngjae hati-hati. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Daehyun dan mengusapnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kenapa mereka seenaknya mengganti jadwal musikalku," ujar Daehyun lemas.

Napoleon adalah drama musikal Daehyun yang pertama. Wajar saja dia merasa sangat senang ketika dia melakukannya walaupun hanya sebagai peran sampingan. Dia senang berdiri di atas panggung dan menghibur semua penggemarnya. Tapi sejak mereka melakukan _tour_ di Jepang, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan perubahan jadwal tanpa konfirmasi sebelumnya. Jelas dia merasa sakit hati, tapi tidak mungkin dia menunjukkan hal tersebut kepada seluruh penggemarnya. Hanya dia dan _member_ B.A.P lainlah yang tahu bagaimana kacaunya dia.

Youngjae sendiri juga merasa hal ini tidak sepantasnya terjadi. Sesibuk apapun mereka, adanya perubahan jadwal itu haruslah dengan seizin mereka. Tapi kini dia hanya bisa pasrah. Mau protes juga dia tidak akan didengar oleh 'pihak atas'. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berada di samping Daehyun dan mendukungnya.

"Aku tahu kau merasa kecewa, sayang. Tapi jangan biarkan hal itu mempengaruhimu dan kesehatanmu. Ini sudah larut. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyanya. Berusaha selembut mungkin agar Daehyun bisa mengerti―Daehyun itu cukup keras kepala orangnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela nafasnya. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya mengelus tangan Youngjae yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa menggenggam tanganmu," katanya.

Bibir Youngjae menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman manis saat Daehyun mengecup telapak tangannya dengan manja. Sebenarnya Youngjae sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Daehyun tidak bisa tidur tanpa menggenggam tangannya. Hal itu masih jadi salah satu pertanyaan besar dalam dirinya. Sebelum merebahkan dirinya lagi, Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Youngjae. Hanya sebuah kecupan sayang―good night kiss yang selalu mereka lakukan sebelum tidur.

Youngjae ikut merebahkan badannya di samping Daehyun. Handuk yang tadi melingkari lehernya sudah dilemparkan entah kemana. Cahaya lampu temaram dan suara sunyi menemani mereka. Untungnya sedang tidak ada kamera di dalam kamar mereka sehingga mereka bisa bermesraan seperti ini.

"Dae? Kenapa kau suka sekali menggenggam tanganku ketika tidur?"

Seperti yang Youngjae duga, tangan kanan Daehyun terus menggenggam tangannya erat. Pemuda bertahilalat di bawah mata kirinya itu kembali membuka mata dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, kan? Aku punya tato bertuliskan _HOLD_ di pergelangan tanganku," katanya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan. Menunjukkan tato di pergelangan tangannya itu pada Youngjae. Anggukan kepala menjadi jawabannya, "Tato ini mengingatkan kalau aku sedang lemah, maka aku harus mencari sebuah pegangan. Dan pegangan itu adalah dirimu, Jae."

Jawaban itu membuat Youngjae tertegun. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah berharap kalau Daehyun akan bergantung padanya, tapi nyatanya dia salah. Daehyun amat sangat membutuhkannya seperti ini. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum geli. Daehyun bisa seromantis ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa baginya.

"Dan karena aku tidak bisa selalu menggenggam tanganmu ketika berada di hadapan semua orang, maka satu-satunya cara adalah menggenggam tanganmu saat aku tidur," lanjut Daehyun lagi.

Suara tawa kecil Youngjae menghiasi seluruh ruangan. Tangannya kembali meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Daehyun sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak mengetahui sejak kapan dia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada Youngjae di sampingnya. Bahkan ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar pribadi saat tour pun Daehyun pasti akan kabur ke kamar Youngjae atau sebaliknya.

"Bagimu, aku itu apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bagiku," Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae dan mengecupnya, "kau adalah cahaya yang menuntunku saat berada di kegelapan."

Oh, Youngjae benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ditatapnya wajah Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan tertidur dengan pulas. Tidak bisa Ia pungkiri bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda di hadapannya. Dia ingin terus mendukungnya dan berada di sampingnya.

"Hei, teruslah genggam tangan ini. Jangan pernah lepaskan aku."

Dan Youngjae pun memejamkan matanya, menyusul Daehyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 _Hello, I'm back~_

Sebuah drabble DaeJae buat ngilangin WB hehe.

Maaf kalau ceritanya rada gak jelas gini. Lagi ngumpulin mood buat nulis.

Oh ya, mungkin aku bakal terus nulis fanfic Kpop di wattpad sama wordpress. Kalian yang mau baca bisa ke webnya langsung. Ntar di kasih link-nya xD

Kalau mau request FF bisa kirim PM sama prompt-nya ya. Ntar dibikinin.

Tunggu fanfic lainnya ya~ XOXO


End file.
